Heart's Desire
by evyshy
Summary: Tsurugi has a secret that he hasn't told anyone not even to his best buddy Tenma and his own brother. His feelings increases but he is unable to express but what can he do with that badass attitude?. He loves that certain girl but he thinks that she don't love him back. Is he right on that track? How his friend and brother help when they find out and what Tenma has to do with it?
1. Love At First Sight

It was a Pleasant day in Raimon Jr. High. Everything was normal after Raimon won HOLY ROAD Championship. Everyone was practicing. But there was certain one who is not paying attention to practice. His eyes were rooming on to that person. Everyone noticed his strange behavior and asked but he shoved it.

-**rugi!**

**Tsurugi!!!!! Endou Kantakou shouted**

**Tsurugi came out of his daydream and looked at his coach with questioning look not knowing what happened**

**What happened kantakou ?**

**You tell me Tsurugi! What's Wrong? You are not paying attention to practice. Is something bothering you.**

**No! nothing's bothering me I'm jus...**

**It's okay Someone said**

**His heart almost stopped beating when he realized who said it. He turned to look and saw kirino standing right next to him. Kirino gave him a smile and said**

**Coach! he is putting too much effort on playing. He is not only coming to train here but also take care of his brother. He is exhausted and he haven't rested. Maybe that's why!**

**Tsurugi smiled at his senpai caring side. It is one thing he liked most about her.**

**Oh soka! Tsurugi take the day off. We need you.**

**Hai Kantakou!**

**He looked at her and said with a smile**

**Thank you! and sorry for lagging behind**

**Don't we all understand. You should take care of yourself.**

**yeah**

**Tsurugi! kirino san is right Tenma said**

**I will**

**Tsurugi go home and rest. We need you. You are our only striker. Said kirino winking and smiling**

**Tsurugi couldn't say anything after this. He wanted this dialogue to be like from the girl he loves but he knows she only cares about her like a friend.**

**I'm going**

**Byeee Tenma said**

**Far Away Endou was looking and smiling**

**So clueless in love. Endou said to himself**

**Tsurugi was leaving when kirino bid her good bye from ground. He looked at her and remembered the day when it all started**

**3 Months Before**

**It was the first day of Raimon Jr. High. Tenma was happy because he got to finally soccer in his dream team. He sure was happy. After meeting Haruna, who took her to soccer building. Tenma saw a guy with navy haired hair, destroying soccer and player. He couldn't hold seeing soccer getting, so he confronted him.**

**When everything seems to lose, 1st team captain Shindou Taktou appeared and accepted Tsurugi's challenge.**

**Shindou! We are not complete. She is not here Sangakou said**

**We don't have a choice to go without her. Beside it's better if she doesn't come. She still hasn't healed completely**

**You are right. Sangakou replied**

**Tenma's feelings made Shindou release his Avatar and stopped the game.**

**Coach took Shindou to the school infirmary.**

**Shindou came to senses and saw a familiar figure sitting beside her. It was not other than her chilfhood best friend and Raimon's Ace Defender Kirino Ranmaru.**

**Ohayyo kirino! Shindou said softly**

**Are you okay? Kirino asked with worry**

**Yeah I'm okay. When did you came?**

**Just now**

**You shouldn't have came. You need time to heal. You know that.**

**I just couldn't hold after I got the news. What happened Shindou? Who did this**

**Him!! Seed from Fifth sector. Said Shindou clenching his fist in anger**

**Don't push yourself. Relax! We'll talk later.**

**You should go back home and rest.**

**But!**

**Do what I say.**

**Okay. Bye**

**KIRINO'S POV**

**I couldn't help myself but worry about Shindou. He is putting too much effort being Captain. He needs to losen up. But that's who Shindou is!**

**I was so into my thought that I bumped into someone, which made both us fall over each other.**

**TSURUGI'S POV**

**I was coming back from the office when someone bumped into me making both of us to fall. Anger boiled in me. Whoever that person was he fell over me. I was about to say but couldn't say.**

**Those beautiful azure eyes look deep in my eyes. The innocence and purity is something I haven't seen anywhere. I could feel my heart beat faster than normal. My eyes locked on her face. Her eyes were staring at me with the most beautiful look. My trance was broken when she stood up and gave me her hand to stand.**

**I couldn't help but take her hand. Before I could say something she spoke making my heart skip a beat.**

**Gomein! I didn't see you**

**Her voice was like honey to my ears. I never heard someone speak so politely, not to me atleast.**

**No problem**

**I should be going.**

**Oh okay**

But she stayed there. I thought that she said she is going but standing still there. She was looking at me with a questioning look but I couldn't realize until she said it

**Um you are still holding my hand. ano..**

**I looked down and blushed.**

**Sorry. It's tsurugi**

**No problem Tsurugi-kun. I'm kirino. Bye see you around**

**Tsurugi-kun! huh Bye. Ki-rino!!! That name sounds familiar**

**What's this feeling. I never felt that before. Thought tsurugi putting his hand on his heart**

**Days passed after that incident. Tsurugi, Tenma and Shinske joined Raimon**

**Tenma and Shinske went to Soccer club where the new coach was waiting.**

**Ohayyo mina san! Tenma said**

**Ohayyo to you too, first year**

**I just remembered!, Endou said**

**What coach?**

**Kodou kantakou said that there is a player on leave. Who is that person?**

**Its our defender. Sangakou replied**

**Now coach mention it the first team didn't had 11 member so I had to play. What happened captain to that defender. Tenma said**

**Don't worry. We are back in number. Our defender is coming back today, completely healed.**

**Soka. I'll meet... Everyone stopped when the door to club opened.**

A familiar figure appeared in front of tsurugi. His eyes widened. Thousands of question were popping into his mind. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her.

**Tsurugi's POV (in his mind)**

**What is she doing here? Is she a manager or somehow related to club**

**oh please that can't be happening**

**Stop it! What if she is here for another reason**

**yeah that could be**

**You are late rino! Shindou exclaimed putting hand in her shoulder**

**Tsurugi boiled in anger seeing this**

**Gomein! I went to see principal**

**Ohayyo kirino**

**Ohayyo minna**

**How are you now kirino. Kurama asked**

**I am better. I can come back. Ohayyo coach**

**Ohayyo kirino**

**Ano Sangakou san who is that girl. Tenma asked**

**What??? Everyone shouted**

**Did he just really asked who she is? Hamano said**

**Hayami shook his neck in yes**

**Tenma! She is our ace defender. Sangakou said**

**What??? tenma and Shinske shouted**

**_Tsurugi's eyes widened and it struck him like lightening. Kirino! That was her name. How could I not realize it. Raimon's Ace Defender Kirino Ranmaru._**

**Oh great Tsurugi. It ended before it begins.**

**Great!! Why the hell it hapoened. His inner shouted**


	2. You belong with me

**Ohayyo senpai. Good to meet you. I'm a first year Matsakaze Tenma.**

**I'm Nizhizone Shinske also First year.**

**Ohayyo(kirino greeted with faint smile while looking at shindou)**

**Coach let them join? Shindou said before she could ask**

**Kirino: Ok. Is that the guy who...**

**Shindou: Yeah**

**Kirino was about to ask when her eye found a particular person.**

**Kirino: What? Is he doing here.**

**Shindou look at where she is looking at and anger boils.**

**Shindou: He is the other significant one if I could say From fifth sector.**

**Kirino: What?? How could that be? Kirino said to herself**

**Wait kirino kun how do you know him? Hamano asked**

**Everyone looked at her**

**Kirino:We met on the day when I came to meet you. Kirino said without averting her gaze from tsurugi who wasn't looking at her.**

**Shindou: He didn't did anything to you.**

**Kirino: No! He didn't. Leave it**

**Maybe because he didn't knew that you were one of us or else he would have. Hayami said**

**Kirino: Maybe!! (IN her heart) If was that bad why would he talk to me that softly that day. Why he helped. This doesn't make any sense.**

**TSURUGI'S POV**

**Why the hell it happens to me? Why she has to be one of those Raimons.**

**If life can go better...**

**Why is she constantly looking at me? This is the first time I am afraid to look at someone's eye. Why that girl have so much effect on me. I can feel pain in her voice.**

**What the hell?**

**I was so busy in my thought that I didn't realized someone called**

**TSURUGI!**

**I turned to look and found her. Oh great! He said in his heart**

**Kirino: Why would you do something like this? Why did you hurt Shindou and others.**

**Tsurugi: (I just wanted to say something to lessen her anger but I have to stay firm or else I won't achieve my goal). Because I was asked to. And I will do what I want. Tsurugi said in his egoistic tone.**

**Kirino: Bu...**

**Tsurugi: Now if you'll excuse me senpai.**

**Kirino could only see him vanishing from her sight.**

**Day passed and Raimon started to disobey fifth sector. Till now only Shindou and Sangakou realized their passion for soccer again. Others were still hesitant**

**Shindou: We are gone do this on our own, Sangakou san**

**Sangakou: Yeah Shindou**

**Tsurugi looked from corner of his eyes and smiled. He thought to himself as if you do anything. Today I will destroy you and I'll get money for my brother. Then it will be done.**

**Shindou!! Kirino said**

**Shindou: Kirino! Is everything alright**

**Kirino: Yeah. You really want to do this Shindou! Go against them**

**Shindou: There is no turning back now. We will play our soccer**

**Yes. All four said**

**Kirino took a deep breath and said smiling**

**Kirino:Its hard to change your mind.**

**Shindou: You should know it better than anyone.**

**Kirino: If that's the case then let me lend a hand to you**

**What?? Everyone shouted**

**Kirino! Shindou said**

**Kirino: We always did everything. Then lead me today too Shindou. I want to play our soccer too. Kirino said giving her hand to Shindou**

**Shindou took her hand and said. Yes**

**Endou saw this and smiled.**

**TSURUGI'S POV**

**That captain really thinks he can defeat them. Impossible!!**

**My trail of thoughts stopped when I saw her approaching Shindou**

**I sighed in relief, thinking that she is trying to make him back out. Only if he listen.**

**But I got shocked when she said she want to fight. Has she gone mad. What is she doing and for him becausehe is going for this.**

**My heart ached to see those two that close**

**The match started and as planned I cancelled and made one goal on my own. I could feel all of their anger but I didn't cared not even about her. I needed to do this for my brother.**

**And then they all started to hurt them.**

**They tried to hurt her and I looked with anger towards them not to do anything. But she hurt herself while saving herself so coach benched her, to my relief.**

**But that wasn't the only problem. No one stood up except him. That guy! Does he knows to stop?**

**They asked him to play soccer he loves.**

**He started and I saw it, their dribbling. They were going for his leg. So I came in between and pushed him and confronted them**

**Tsurugi: Don't you think you are going too far**

**Player X: What do you mean tsurugi?**

**Tsurugi: Don't play dumb. That sliding you could have broken his leg.**

**Player X; So what?the likes of him deserves not to play again**

**Tsurugi: Anger boiled in my heart hearing this and I remembered my brothers condition.**

**Why you...**

**I made a goal for my own team. I will show them the real soccer. He dare to say this. I won't forgive him. But they all got serious. I tried to do another goal on my own. But failed. Shindou asked me to play with them. But I didn't listen. He once more asked me to pass. I was surrounded. I said someone call my name and I looked at her, pleading to pass.**

**All of them did.**

**So I passed. We won and in the end tenma came to me and said thanks.**

**I didn't know why but I felt something for the first time while playing soccer. It was so long I haven't felt that enjoyment since nee san had that accident.**

**I looked at her. Shindou was sitting with her. My heart stung to see that. I hated to see anyone close to her.**

**I looked at her foot and then to her and felt pain. She was in this because of me and remembered my brother. Always because of me the one I LOVE get hurt**

**I just walked away.**

**After that I decided to stay away from them.**

**Tenma's POV**

**It's so amazing. Tsurugi is soo cool. But I wonder why he is taking order from Fifth sector. I can feel love for soccer in his play but then why?**

**I stopped when I saw tsurugi. I called but he didn't listen. So I followed him and say him going to hospital.**

**Why is he hospital? Is he sick**

**I followed him and found he is here to see his brother.**

**Tsurugi: What are yo... Tsurugi said in shock**

**Tenma: Ts-tsurugi...**

**Yuicchi: You are one of my Raimon too. Yuicchi said**

**Tenma: Yeah I'm Matsakaze Tenma. I'm tsurugi's teammate.**

**Tsurugi: That's enough. Come with me**

**Tenma: Tsurugi...**

**Tsurugi: What are you doing here**

**Tenma: I just saw you on street so I followed to see where are you going.**

**Tsurugi: Just leave**

**Tenma's POV**

**Ano.. You don't come to practice because you have to take care of your brother. He didn't replied. What happened to him?**

**I saw him in anger, there were so many feelings, anger, hurt.**

**He told what and how it happened.**

**I couldn't even believe, how much has he gone through**

**Tsurugi: Now just leave.**

**Tenma: Tsurugi! Our opponent for final is teikoku. I can see him affected by it, even he didn't look at me**

**Tsurugi: So..**

**Tenma: We are learning hisstassu tactics Ultimate thunder. It needs a powerful kick and you can do it**

**Tsurugi: And what makes you think I would do it. I'm done with you**

**Tenma: But tsu...**

**Before I could say he was gone**

**I said sorry to coach because I couldn't bring tsurugi for practice.**

**We all practiced. Finally the day of match**

**Yuicchi's POV**

**I asked kyousake why he is not playing? He told me that they will be fine.**

**He said that he is getting a drink.**

**There is something wrong with you kyousake. Yuicchi said to himself while looking at tsurugi**

**I followed him and saw him talking to a man**

**Holy emperor wanted Raimon to lose. Kuroki said**

**Tsurugi: Even if i don't play they won't win.**

**Kuroki: If Rimon win you could lose money for your brother's surgery, Tsurugi. You know what fifth sector wants**

**Tsurugi didn't say just clenched his teeth**

Yuicchi was shivering with fear and shock.

**Yuicchi: Kyousake why did you.I know his feelings toward soccer but he needed to realize it. So I decided to confront him. I asked him to leave because he betrayed our soccer.**

**Tsurugi's POV**

**Nee san was hurt because I betrayed our soccer. I decided to play. I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I reached there and I asked to let me play. They weren't agreed on this but only one said yes.**

**Him of all people. He has my gratitude. Matsakaze tenma**

**I believe in tsurugi because his eyes are not laying. Remember his plays. They don't lie**

**If tenma believes then I believe too. Shindou said**

**Fine then he can play. We are missing one player anyway. Kurama said**

**Lets do it tsurugi.**

**TSURUGI smiled**

I tried to do ultimate thunder but it didn't worked. They were thinking that I'm not serious. I'm serious but then why. Kirino passed to me but I lost it.

Tenma confronted me by saying that these plays are making soccer cry. I remembered my brothers tear. I decided I won't turn my back from my brothers tears anymore.

**We won!!! Tenma and Shinske said**

**Thank you kirino said to tsurugi**

**Tsurugi: What?**

**Kirino: For whatever you did**

**Tsurugi: No I did what I had to. He was right about me turning my back.**

**Kirino: I'm sorry**

**Tsurugi: About what?**

**Kirino: Tenma told about your brother.**

**Tsurugi: Hm.. he lowered his head**

**Kirino: Never think that you are alone now. (Tsurugi looked at her). You got friends, friends who will support you and will be your strength. See you in practice tomorrow tsurugi**

**Tsurugi: Yeah (he said giving faint smile)**

He could feel the weight lifting from my heart heart, that was there all those time. he could play finally our soccer. And he still have chance to get her


	3. There's a chance or not

Time was passing and the revolution Raimon had started was affecting people realizing them of their love for soccer. Tsurugi and Tenma were getting along, well say Tsurugi was tenma's best friend nor that Tsurugi didn't feel the same. But he won't admit it. His ego will hurt.

Kidou: Minna be in your best form. We don't want to hurt overself. okay

Everyone: Yes!!!

Tenma: it's not working, but I can feel some great power in me, trying to break through

Shindou: he is working to evolve syokaze step

Kirino: yeah (said smiling)

Shindou: what happened kirino

Kirino: nothing just wandering that we are like this too when we were in first year

Shindou: yeah we all had given up but then he came and changed everything

Kirino: so if there is someone who can do it, it has to be him. what happened shindou

Shindou: nothing I just felt as if someone wanted to strangle me

Kirino: shindouu seriously

Gomein

TSURUGI'S POV

I saw kirino san and Shindou san talking, more laughing and less talking. She never behaves like that with me or anyone. Is there something going on between those too. Thinking about that made me angry that is not possible. they are just good friends nothing else. I really wanted to strangle him to death.

IN THE CLUB

Tenma: Minna there is someone who wants to join

Sangakou: who is it tenma?

Tenma: go on introduce yourself

Kariya: I'm Kariya Masaki

you like to play soccer. Endou asked

Kariya: yeah

good you are in

Raimon had practice match with kogure's team.

Kariya tried to break apart team which didn't go unnoticed by Kirino. So she confronted him after match

KIrino: Kariya?

Kariya: yeah senpai

Kirino: why did you do that? you could have broken my leg

Kariya: I did't do anything, said smirking and going away

Kirino: what if he is seed. I need to talk to Tsurugi

Kirino's POV

I decided to talk to Tsurugi. may be he knows something. I can't putting the team in danger. He is the only one who can help. I called him on break period alone so we could talk privately.

Kirino: Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: (Trying to stay calm) yeah senpai

KIrino: do you think kariya could be a seed

Tsurugi: what? (looking disappointed)

Kirino: he is playing dirty. what if he is seed

Tsurugi: (said not interested) I don't know and that doesn't make him seed. I should be going

Kirino: what is with him? I swear I saw disappointment in his eyes. but why was he disappointed. it wasn't as if I asked him for something.

Tsurugi's POV

I got a shock when tenma told me that kirino wants to meet me privately.

what does she want to talk. I went our meet place beforehand. She came and asked about that kariya

SERIOUSLY!! kariya that's why she called me

she is doubtful that he is a seed. now when she mentioned it that guy is strange. but whatever I don't care. I answered her and left

THE MATCH DAY

Gassan KUrimatsu is strong. Raimon was having a hard time. Kariya tried to mess up the defence line making kirino's anger go out of control.

Coach benched her for 2nd half, making everyone shocked. Tsurugi was the most angry.

Tsurugi: what is wrong with coach. he put our ace defender on bench. That kariya is dead

Kirino watched kariya's plays and realized. Coach let her play again. KIrino and kariya played together and broke through their tactics.

But Tsurugi wasn't happy

Tsurugi: what is this? Why can't my life be easy. Was Shindou san not enough that now that kariya. Am I invisible for her. She can see anything but not me. great.

Only few minutes remain for game to end. but who cares about me when there is kariya. She gave the ball kariya. The inner seed is waking up inside me. She ran and looked toward me and I understood. Kariya passed the ball to kirino and kirino shooted it toward the right, making everyone feel that they lost a chance but Tsurugi was there and he made the goal.

SOMEONE"S POV

Tsurugi was walking toward hospital the day after the match. He didn't feel playing so he asked coach to let him go early.

He couldn't understand his feelings. The more he thinks about her, the more he get confused about his feelings. He didn't knew if she felt same or not.

Tsurugi: What's wrong with me? I can't even muster up and tell her what I feel for her. Whenever I feel that there is a chance for us to be together and suddenly I lose that chance. I don't get it why it is so hard

He didn't even realized that he reached to hospital. He sighed and went to his brother's room.

Tsurugi is been there in his brother's room for an hour and the condition is bad

Yuicchi(in his mind): He is here for very long time. But he hasn't talked. I know he is not of a talkative person, but at least he talks to me. And today he haven't said anything other than "hm", "mm" and "yes". He is been spacing out lately. Even the house maid says that he don't eat on his time. He is daydreaming too much. What could have caused it?

Yuicchi: Kyousake! is something wrong

Tsurugi: No, its nothing.

Yuicchi: O-okay

Tsurugi: Nee-san! can I ask you something

Yuicchi(said chuckling): kyousake when did you need permission to ask something. Go on

Tsurugi: ano- um- eto

Yuicchi (in his heart): Could it be,? May be I have a hint what could be wrong with him... maybe

Yuicchi was blinking at his brothers strange choice of words. because he never hesitates before saying something.

Whereas Tsurugi was finding words so that he could ask his brother's advice without telling him, his problem, of course he just tell him that there is a girl he like or loves?

what he didn't know that his brother already had an Idea about his problem but he wasn't sure of that assumption.

Yuicchi: kyousake!!

Tsurugi: ahm ahm. ano Nee san I have a friend so he asked me to help him...

Yuicchi: okay and...

Tsurugi: well the problem is. There is a girl whom he like or he loves, he don't know. But whenever he see that girl with someone else he gets hurt. That girl care about everyone. But he feels that she don't pay attention to him

Yuicchi was smiling at his brother's face which was turning red not sure he is blushing or what?

So he thinks that she don't like her back. Now he don't know what to do. He don't want to tell her. and...

before he could say Yuicchi stopped him

Yuicchi: I get the problem So you don't... Yuicchi stopped (tsurugi's eyes widened) I mean your friend don't want to mess up

Tsurugi: yeah

Yuicchi(said chuckling): why didn't you told her yet

Tsurugi: I can't what if ki.

Tsurugi looked at his brother who was smiling and then averted his gaze.

Tsurugi: wh-what do you mean by "I"

Yuicchi: Kyousake! Denial is not the name of the rive in Niel. It's not your friend It's you.

Tsurugi: (still looking anywhere but not to his brother's eyes) no it's not like that nee san

Yuicchi: oh really. then say it looking into my eyes.

Tsurugi: I can't (he sighed)

Yuicchi: So my little brother is in love, sugoi. I really want to meet that special girl.

Tsurugi's face turned red

Tsurugi: ne-nee san!

Yuicchi: I think I should call tenma kun and tell him. He will be happy and shocked. he always says you are cold hearted.

Tsurugi: (said while snatching mobile from his brother): wh-What? no you are not doing that. you are not telling anyone. If that little freak found out, he would make a big issue and she would know it too

Yuicchi: wait so that means she is one of the Raimon too

Tsurugi just face palmed himself for blurting out

Yuicchi: is it one of the managers

Tsurugi: no its not. and we are not talking about that. (said averting his gaze so that his brother stops)

tsurugi's attention drawn toward TV where Raimon's yesterday match was playing. Yuicchi saw a slight smile on his brothers face

Yuicchi: He is happy to see himself play our soccer again..But then something hit him...Wait a second. his eyes fixed on something or...!! he saw a familiar figure on whom Tsurugi's eyes were locked

Yuicchi: So that's her. Isn't it kyousake

Tsurugi: h-how d-did you...

Yuicchi: Your eyes don't lie. I'm happy for you

Tsurugi (giving a small smile): Nee san!! stop.


	4. Friend's Worry

Everything went to normal after Raimon won Holy Road Championship under Tenma's captainship. Soccer is Raimon's life but that doesn't mean they don't study in Raimon. It was still one whole month till Summer Vacations start. And today Tenma and first years received a shock

In the class

**Okay that's all for today's lecture. teacher said**

**Everyone started to pack their bags. Tenma and others too started to pack**

**Tenma: Ne. Tsurugi you are coming to practice or going home?**

**Tsurugi: ?**

**Tenma: Tsurugi... Tsurugiiii**

**Tsurugi was shocked at his best friend's sudden outburst. The whole class looked at them.**

**Sensie: Tenma you know I'm still in the class**

**Tenma(said smiling sheepisly): goemin sensie. Tsurugi(said whispering**

**Tsurugi: What's wrong with you?**

**Tenma: You tell me. I have been calling you for so long. But you are busy in your thoughts.**

**Tsurugi: ah nothing. just about practice.**

**Tenma: so you are coming?**

**Tsurugi: where?**

**Tenma: What? to practice. this is what I asked you**

**Tsurugi: oh yeah**

Tsurugi then turned to pack his things. tenma, shinske, kariya and hikaru looked at each other. They then formed a circle and started whispering

**Kariya: Well he is strange but don't you think that's not like him**

**Hikaru: yeah he is behaving quite strange for a long time. did you noticed that captain**

**Tenma(whispered): yeah. I don't know what's wrong but that is not like him**

**Shinske: Why don't you ask him tenma. he will tell you**

**Tenma: I asked and he said there is nothing to worry about. but I think there is something**

**Hikaru: Ah captain what about Yuicchi san maybe he knows something. you could ask him**

**Kariya: why do we have to investigate. leave him on his own**

**Kariyaaa..**

**Kariya: goemin**

**Shinske: beside you are going to see taiyou. You can ask Yuicchi san about that.**

**Tenma: yeah I can do that**

**Excuse me you four. The teacher shouted making those four jump. If you all are done than I have an important news. Can I share it with you, if you don't mind**

**Gomeinnn sensie!!!!**

**Teacher: As you know summer holidays are coming _(All exclaimed: yeah)_, I know I know you all are pumped up. The principle asked me to held a math test before holidays after seeing your grades. _(All shouted: Whaaaat?)_ Yeah you are the only badge with bad grades in all badges, not to mention someones are below average, looking at kariya who looked away. So you have two weeks to prepare and don't even think about skipping because who skips or get low grades they have to attend school summer camp.**

**Whaaat? Noooo**

**Oh yes. and Tsurugi Kyousake!**

**Teacher called and everyone looked at him**

**Tsurugi(looking shocked): Y-Yeah**

**Teacher: you don't even think about skipping test because your grades have been falling especially in maths. In this sway you'll be drop out you know that?**

**Drop-out. said everyone**

**Tsurugi: I know**

**Teacher: then prepare well kay class dismissed**

**Kariya: Tsurugi-kun' s grades are dropping huh?**

**Hikaru: now you mentioned, Tsurugi kun is good in subjects at least better than all of us, may be not in maths but he does take 80%.**

**Shinske: there is really something wrong. Tenma you should talk to Yuicchi san. May be something's bothering him. And make sure you tell him about the test.**

**Hikaru: but you should talk to him alone. Tsurugi kun won't let you talk, you know**

**Tenma(said looking worried): y-yeah. I'll go at evening Tsurugi has to stay behind because he has cleaning duty and I'll ask coach to let me go early from practice**

**Kariya: let's go. c'mon Tsurugi-kun you are not thinking about staying.**

They all walked in silence. As per thought, tenma asked coach to let him leave early, catching everyone's attention. He just said that aki-nee asked him to come early because she wasn't feeling well. Well that wasn't a complete lie. She sure had a headache.

**At the hospital**

**Tenma's POV**

**I should meet Taiyou first and then talk to Yuicchi san later. If I talk to Yuicchi san first then it will take time and then taiyou will be mad.**

**I just sighed and open the door to Taiyou's room**

**Ohayyo Tai-you?**

**Ah what? Where is taiyou. Don't tell me he left to play again. I looked in the front garden but no sign of him. I sighed and decided to see Yuicchi san. I'll talk later to him if he get's angry i'll tell him that he wasn't here.**

**I moved toward Yuicchi san's room and after knocking, I opened the door... Taiyouuuu**

**Someone's POV**

**Tenma opened the door and was shocked to see taiyou and Yuicchi san talking, well more like debate. Tenma was sure that taiyou did something. but he didn't knew that they both knew each other.**

**Taiyou(almost pinning down tenma): Oye tenma**

Yuicchi just face palmed.

**Yuicchi: Taiyou kun you don't have to jump on him**

**Taiyou: wh-what?**

**Tenma: Mind getting up taiyou!**

**Taiyou: goemin...**

**Yuicchi: Ohayyo tenma kun.**

**Tenma: ohayyo Yuicchi san.**

**Yuicchi: What brings you here? oh you must have come to look for taiyou kun**

**Tenma: No. I came to meet you but Ano taiyou what are you doing here**

**Taiyou: what do you mean by that? It's hospital where should I be. It's not that I want to stay here but not my choice**

Yuicchi just laughed at taiyou's kiddish face

**Tenma(said face palming himself): I can't believe someone calls you a genius...**

**Taiyou cut him: what do you mean.**

**Tenma: I meant to say that what are you doing in Yuicchi san's room.**

**Taiyou: Didn't I tell you that I have hospital partner**

**Tenma: yeah you did. don't tell me you refer to Yuicchi san.**

**Taiyou nooded**

**Tenma: you two know each other. That means you knew Tsurugi before than your match**

**Taiyou: Nope. I do knew that he has a brother, a mean brother (earning a glare from Yuicchi). don't mind. We only talked once and through letters. He forbid me from meeting Yuicchi san. tsk troublesome brother**

**Yuicchi: taiyou-kun! you do know you are talking to my brother**

**Taiyou nodded**

**Yuicchi: han. forget about it. Tenma kun you said you came here to meet me. What brings you here? and didn't Tsurugi came with you? beside you have practice at this time**

**Tenma: oh yeah. no Tsurugi didn't. I left early from practice because I have to talk to you about something alonee.**

Both Yuicchi and taiyou blinked and looked at each other.

**Yuicchi: You have to talk to me alone huh?**

**Tenma: y-yah actually...**

Tenma blurted some strange words to make sure that someone grabs what he said. He wants to talk to Yuicchi alone especially after knowing that Tsurugi and taiyou don't go well with each other. He didn't want to make Tsurugi furious. but he also doesn't want to ask taiyou to leave them alone. Taiyou noticed why tenma was hesitating.

**Taiyou: um.. I should be going**

**Tenma(tenma looked at taiyou saying sorry): ok**

**Taiyou just smiled and was about to leave when Yuicchi stopped him.**

**Yuicchi: you don't have to leave you know!**

**Taiyou(tried to make excuses after understanding that tenma wants privacy): ano fuyka san should be waiting, I have to talk to medicine.**

Tenma smiled at his friends gesture.

**Yuicchi(said with serious face): You sure don't know how to lie taiyou kun!**

**Taiyou just averted his gaze**

**Yuicchi: Go on tenma kun, I'll handle Tsurugi okay. he won't mind taiyou kun okay**

**Tenma: soka. Actually I want to talk about Tsurugi...**


	5. Secret Part 1

Tenma was playing in the soccer field, no one has come yet. He was still thinking about yesterday events. He still couldn't believe that Tsurugi was in love. Thinking about him made him chuckled.

Ohh God! I can't control myself to not tease Tsurugi. I can't believe, the cold hearted striker has a heart to fall for someone. Tenma started to laugh when events of yesterday came to his mind

YESTERDAY AT HOSPITAL

**Tenma: I want to talk about Tsurugi!**

**Yuicchi: About Kyousake? what is it tenma kun! you look worried**

**Tenma: Well Tsurugi is bewhaving quite strange for sometime. He isn't like himself..**

**Taiyou: Well He looked fine to me, just a annoying guy as usual**

**Yuicchi: Taiyou kun will you let him say what he wants to say**

**Tenma: Well he isn't paying attention to practice or anything else. He isn't focusing in class also. I was worried so I thought...**

_Yuicchi's POV_

_I didn't understood what tenma really want to say then it hit me. kyousake was behaving strange though they talked about that and he was fine. I thought maybe he hasn't voiced his feelings to anyone that's why he was spacing out but then he was fine._

_But tenma kun is right he sure is behaving strange again from few days. Don't know reasons._

**SOMEONE"S POV**

**Tenma: Yuicchi san!**

**Yuicchi: oh yeah you were saying...**

**Tenma: As I was saying he is behaving strange. I thought I could talk to him and may be he will tell me but he shrugged it off every time. Even the whole club started to notice it. I don't wanted to tense you but I couldn't deal with it alone.**

**Yuicchi: yeah I understand**

Meanwhile taiyou was just looking at both of them with confused look. He knows that they are worried but that guy is so secretive. He still didn't believed when he found that he likes someone. He came out of his thought when Yuicchi spoke

**Yuicchi: Ano Tenma-kun can you tell me exactly since when he started to behave strange again..**

Yuicchi blurted "again" without thinking and tenma's eyes widened.

**Tenma: againnn?**

**Yuicchi: I mean strange behaviour sorry about again. he is behaving strange for the first time.**

**Tenma started to remember and said**

**Tenma: oh yeah since Our match with Arakoumo**

**Both looked at Taiyou**

**Taiyou: I don't have anything to do with it... Don't look at me I told you I met him face to face after our match here in hospital.**

**Yuicchi: yeah that's right. But then what it could it be. Tenma-kun did something happened in the club.**

**Yuicchi asked without mentioning particular person**

**Tenma: Nope. Nothing happened. His behavior with everyone is fine. As I said He started to space out after our match with Arakomo. First I thought it maybe because of Shindou san's condition but even after championship he is like this.**

**Yuicchi: O-okay**

**_Meanwhile Taiyou(in his mind): He is behaving strange since his match with Arokoumo as tenma says. but nothing happened between us, No fights. forget about fight, we didn't have the chance to talk because of Shindou san's incident. oh and remembering that day, they took him to same hospital as mine. I still remember all of them were worried, especially tenma and kirino san... and then it him and he blurted out loudly shaking tenma and Yuicchi_**

**Taiyou: So that was it. It's because of Shindou san. He must felt bad as Kirino san was very worried... Taiyou stopped when he saw shocked Yuicchi and a confused tenma, not realizing what's wrong. and then he remembered that tenma didn't knew so he covered his mouth with his hands.**

Yuicchi started to speak to divert tenma's attention what Taiyou said, not to mention, giving a glare to Taiyou which meant YOU ARE DEAD

**Yuicchi: ahm. S-So tenma kun you are worried without a...he couldn't complete because tenma stopped him in middle**

**Tenma: What do you mean by that Taiyou? What Shindou san has to do with it?**

**Taiyou looked at Yuicchi earning a glare. taiyou gulped**

**Yuicchi: um he was just babbling. you know how he is. Shindou kun has nothing to do with it.**

**Tenma: I know him Yuicchi san that's why I know he wasn't just babbling. You guys are hiding something.**

**Both said in unison: NOoo, not at all**

**Tenma: Well that explains. And first, Yuicchi san, said that he is behaving strange again and now taiyou. Just tell me may be I could help. Or you don't trust me too like Tsurugi... said in sad tone**

**Yuicchi: No tenma kun its not like that. I trust you, you are the one who helped him find his soccer and kyousake trust you too. It's just...**

**Yuicchi didn't knew if he should tell tenma because he knows kyousake won't like it but what should he do?**

**Taiyou couldn't see his friend and blurted out..**

**Taiyou: Ano tenma! Tsurugi likes someone... making tenma fall from his chair and shocking Yuicchi**

**Tenma: Whaaaattt?**

**CONTINUEDDDD!!!!**


	6. Secret Part 2

**Taiyou: Ano tenma! Tsurugi likes someone... making tenma fall from his chair and shocking Yuicchi**

**Tenma: Whaaaattt?**

**Yuicchi: Taiyou kun ! I thought I told you to shut your mouth**

**Taiyou: Hey I couldn't see my friend sad**

**Yuicchi: Well you are the one who caused it. Things wouldn't be like if you hadn't blurted and still you say kyousake is wrong**

**Taiyou: That's not fair... taiyou stopped and gestured Yuicchi toward tenma**

Tenma was still in shock that he didn't bothered to stand up. He was still processing all the information. he stood up face to face with Yuicchi and asked

**Tenma: W-What does taiyou mean by that?**

**Taiyou: tell him you don't have choice**

**Yuicchi sighed and said: Well as you already found that Tsurugi likes someone. but he hadn't told her because he thinks that someone don't like him**

**Tenma just gasped and said:**

**I can't believe it. To think Tsurugi likes someone gosh man!**

**Yuicchi: So that's the reason**

**Tenma started laughing. Yuicchi looked at him confused**

**Tenma: goemin Yuicchi san! it's just funny to think that the thing that is making Tsurugi behave strange is because he like someone. (he stopped when suddenly he realized something.) WAITT. what do taiyou meant by Shindou san being the reason and kirino san...**

Yuicchi looked at taiyou thinking that he should tell him or not...

**Tenma(said smiling): Wait do he like Shindou san... that's the only explanation he can find**

**Both said NOOOO**

**Tenma: then who?**

**Yuicchi: why don't you guess yourself?**

**_Tenma(putting his finger on chin): he is behaving strange since arakoumo's match. Shindou san is the reason... That means he is angry with Shindou san because that person must be giving more attention to him...But everyone give Shindou san more attention, Me(not possible), Sangakou san(not very good relationship) and kiri he stopped and said with shock that whole hospital shook_**

**Kirino sannn!!!!!!!**

**Both Yuicchi and taiyou nodded. Tenma was standing there, staring those two. He couldn't believe it**

**Yuicchi: tenma kun I hope you won't tell anyone. If kyousake find out he'll be made on all of us.**

**Tenma: hai. I will... but then he realized and smirked**

**Yuicchi saw this and said: tenma kun! why are you smirking? don't tell me you are...**

**Tenma: I can tease him a little. he gave me a really hard time, you know. I can pay him back**

**Yuicchi couldn't help but smile**

**Taiyou: well you are not thinking about leaving him do this on his own. he won't be telling her easily**

**Yuicchi: we'll find a way. It will be even difficult then a math test**

**Tenma(shouted): Maths testttt?**

**Both Yuicchi and taiyou asked: what happened?**

**Tenma: I forgot to tell the main thing. there is going to be a special math test after two weeks. And those who fail will have to attend summer classes. Sensie gave Tsurugi a warning that if he didn't pass he will be likely to dropout from maths**

**Yuicchi: whattt? he is not paying attention.**

**Taiyou: why not arrange a tutor for him?**

**Tenma: that could work. He will listen to you, Yuicchi san...**

**Yuicchi was about to say when a voice shocked them, by grabbing their attention**

**Tsurugi: who will listen to whom...**

All three turned around only to find Tsurugi standing at the door, looking serious. The three gulped fearing that if he knows**.**

**Tsurugi: I asked you something tenma who will listen to whom! and what exactly are you doing here**

**Tenma: ano-eto-um...**

Tsurugi gave him a confused look.

**Taiyou: he came to see me.**

**Tsurugi: I was coming toward you too, you know. And what the hell are you doing here?**

**Taiyou: its a hospital, you haven't forgotten that churugiii**

**Tsurugi: call me that one more, and you'll die before time. and it's my brother's room. if tenma has to meet you, he should go to your room**

**Yuicchi spoke saving those two: Kyousake! actually tenma kun came to meet taiyou but he wasn't in his room because he was here. so he thought he should say hi to me befort leaving. It's rude you know**

**Both taiyou and tenma said: what he says is right. this is what happened...**

**Tsurugi: you don't have to repeat you know, idiots**

**Tenma: well you are early Tsurugi. I thought you wouldn't be coming till 6.**

**Tsurugi: I can come here whenever I want, you know and beside coach finished practiced early that's why. You are sweating as if I had caught you red handed.**

**Tenam: Noooo that's not like it**

**Yuicchi: leave that. tenma kun was telling me about test**

**Tsurugi: Test? so you came to tell my brother about that...**

**Tenma: Nooo. we were just talking so I told him**

**Tsurugi: you sure are a bad liar.**

**Tenma looked away**

**Yuicchi: Here now little brother what is that I'm hearing. are you thinking of droping out**

**Tsurugi: I hadn't dropped out yet nee san**

**Yuicchi: well you are on the verge of...**

**Tsurugi: I'll pay more attention okay**

**Yuicchi: I am arranging a tutor for you to help you in maths**

**Tsurugi: What? no I'm not kid who needs tutor...**

**Yuicchi: End of discussion, you are getting a tutor and that's final**

**Tsurugi: But...**

**Yuicchi: no but only study**

**Tsurugi sighed. Tenma laughed at his friend's condition. The Tsurugi kyousake who can make anyone speechless in front of him, is speechless in front of his brother.**

**Tsurugi: stop laughing tenma**

**Taiyou: tenma you are good in maths too why don't you tutor him**

**Both Tsurugi and tenma gasped and said: what?**

**Yuicchi: yeah you could and Tsurugi won't be uncomfortable with you too.**

**Tenma: Gomein! I can't I already promised kariya to help him. and Tsurugi won't ease out.**

**Yuicchi: oh okay I have to find one. and if you know someone good in maths tell me okay**

**Tenma: okay. I should be going now. it's getting late. Byeee**

**Bye tenma**

Tenma laughed remembering the events. He then got busy with training, not noticing that someone was looking at him far from ground

**Continuedddd in next chapter**


	7. The Plan

The Plan

Tenma was practicing in the ground,when tsurugi came

**Tsurugi: you look happy**

**Tenma: yup I'm**

**Tsurugi: may I know the reason. The test and practice and you are happy. It's not that you are a good grader**

**Tenma: Oye what that supposed to me...think about yourself...**

**They started to have fight but stopped hearing someone**

**Kirino: you two started fighting that early huh?**

**Both tsurugi and tenma looked at the owner.**

**Tenma: it's tsurugi. It's his fault**

**Tsurugi: hey don't be mean. I didn't do anything senpai. He is the one to annoy**

**Shindou: okay fine just calm down**

**Tenma(in his mind): is it just me or tsurugi really try to justify himself. Gosh! I never thought of... but that is exception(says looking at kirino)**

**Shindou: can you two not fight one day. I don't understand you two, fight in the morning and then chilling at evening seriously baqas!**

**Tenma wants to oppose but stopped when an devilish idea hit him**

**Tenma: Shindou san! Everyone can't be like you and kirino san.**

**Shindou and kirino blinked not understanding meaning whereas tsurugi gritted his teeth**

**Shindou: what do you mean?**

**Tenma: oh c'mon Shindou san everyone knows how strong your and kirino san's bond. Isn't that guys?**

**Yup everyone shouted. Kirino chuckled.**

**Shindou: well you and tsurugi have a good bond too but you two fight like cats and dogs**

**Tenma: I wish I can say the same. You are saying because you have a friend like kirino san on whom you can rely always. But he only fights with me**

**Kirino: hey don't compare yourself with me and Shindou. We have known each other since childhood unlike you two. After some years you two will crave for time when you can meet.**

**Tenma(asked smirking): when did you two started to feel that cravee for each other... forcing the word crave to make tsurugi jealous, which was working.**

**Tsurugi just flinched with anger. He couldn't stay there more. So he tried to excuse but Tenma stopped him. He couldn't let go of an opportunity to tease his buddy.**

**Tsurugi: ahm... I just remembered something.**

**Tenma(hugging tsurugi from behind): oh you are not. We got time after so long. I know you want to know more about kirino san... a-and Shindou san's friendship**

**Tsurugi: f-fine**

**He couldn't do anything or he will have to face their questions**

**Shindou: well for us it wasn't that long. We started to crave for each other's company after our 6 or 8 meetings.**

**Kirino: and we realized shortly after that we have a strong bond with each other that will stay all life.**

**Awesome everyone said**

**Shindou: but don't think kirino is light to handle. She can be a trouble. She used to come to my home to make me wake-up and take for walk. Then exercise... I still shiver remembering those days**

**Kirino(said hitting him): but that helped you in soccer didn't it**

**Shindou: yeah it All thanks to you.**

**Kirino: am I dreaming that you are complimenting me... When was the last time you complimented me?**

**Shindou: gheez kirino stop that**

**Kirino: gomein!!**

**Everyone started to laugh. Tenma looked at tsurugi from corner of his eye, who was flinching in anger and jealousy was evident. It was like as if someone stabbed him with thousand knives.**

**Tsurugi: I have to go..(really go now, can't hold it longer)**

**Kirino: where are you going. You aren't going to practice**

**Tsurugi(said not interested): I have important thing to do. I'll be back soon**

**Shindou: what's up with him. His behaviour is strange these days**

**Kirino: I don't know what could be wrong. He is behaving strange since arakoumo's match. He is quite secretive about his problem but that worries me most. I hope he is fine**

**Shindou hit her on the elbow, gesturing toward the team. Tenma just took a step back hearing his senpai's words**

**Tenma's POV**

**I can't believe what kirino san. She noticed that much. Then I saw Shindou san hitting her...**

**Wait a sec... don't tell me Kirino san feel the same way. OH MY GOD!!**

**But my thoughts cut off when someone shouted my name.**

**Someone's POV**

**Kariya: oye Tenma kun**

**Tenma: kariya! What happened**

**Kariya: hey do you want me to fail**

**Tenma:why do you say something like that**

**Kariya: You said we are going to study together and you weren't home yesterday**

**Tenma: Gomein Kariya I went to meet taiyou. We'll do that today... At night**

**Kariya: Okay. fine**

**Shindou: What's wrong? I saw Shinske and Hikaru discussing studies and now you two**

**Kariya: Don't you know captain we are having maths test before holidays. If we fail we'll have to attend summer camp... I don't want to attend so I asked his help**

**Shindou: Okay**

**Hikaru: You didn't had to go through this in first year senpai. You were so lucky**

**Shindou: We did. We hadmath test before holidays too**

**Tenma: You did. I bet senpai you had passed math with first position.**

**Shindou: Nope I'm only 80% taker**

**What? All shouted**

**Shindou: yeah not the best in maths that much, only good**

**Tenma: I really want to know who is better than senpai**

**Shindou: Sometime it hurts when your rival is your best friend**

Tenma and others looked at each other not understanding the meaning of their senpai's words

**Shindou: it's kirino**

**Kirino: hey what was that supposed to mean. It's not my fault that I am better in maths than you**

**Kariya: kirino san is good in maths huh?**

**Shindou: good, she is the best in whole school. She is the only student who got 100% marks in maths again and again**

**100%% all shouted with shock.**

**Shindou: yes. She tutors me too**

**Tenma was shocked like others but an idea hit him.**

**_Tenma's POV_**

**_Kirino san is so good in maths. I was so shocked to hear this but then I realised something. Tsurugi likes kirino san, kirino san may like him back, tsurugi have math test, kirino san is good in maths, tsurugi needs a tutor... also Tsurugi have to express his love...waittttt that could work._**

**_I have to tell yuicchi san_**

**At HOSPITAL**

Tenma rushed through the door and shouted at top of his lungs , shocking yuicchi and taiyou

**Yuicchi: T-tenma kun**

**Tenma: I have found a tutor for Tsurugi**

**Taiyou: You almost shouted as if you found a way to help him express his feelings**

**Tenma: Oh and that too.**

**Yuicchi: You What?**

**Tenma: Aren't you going to ask who the tutor is**

**Taiyou and Yuicchi: Who?**

**Tenma(smiled devilishly): Kirino san!!!**

Taiyou fell down and Yuicchi was just left stunned by his words

**Yuicchi: Tenma kun what are you saying?**

**Taiyou: Don't do this tenmaaa... says while rubbing his head**

**Tenma: Well I got to know that Kirino san is amazing in maths. I thought if kirino san tutor tsurugi, they can understand each other and tsurugi can tell her too... I also think kirino san likes him too**

**Yuicchi: R-Really?**

**Tenma: I'm not sure but the way kirino san treats him is different then he treats all of us and the way she notices everything, especially about him**

**Taiyou: Well that could work. So we are playing matchmaker for tsurugi. But how are we going to make kirino san agree**

**Yuicchi: Leave it to me. Tenma kun can you give me her number and ask her to meet me tomorrow.**

**Tenma: okay**

**Taiyou: Well tsurugi didn't came till now**

**Tenma(said while smiling): maybe he is cursing himself**

**Yuicchi: what**

**Tenma: actually what happened is...**

**After sometime**

**Yuichhi and Taiyou laughed after listening to what happened earlier on the ground**

**Taiyou: seriously! Tenma you are so Cupid**

**Tenma: it feels good to do this sometimes**

**Yuicchi: yeah**


	8. Plan into Action

There was practice going in Raimon. Everyone was in mood and fully giving all they have. They were because holidays were coming soon and they will be long gone away from each other. But a certain navy haired striker, wasn't even paying attention. He was hitting balls toward goal with force but not single one made it in. Well the reason is obvious, YESTERDAY's EVENTS. He still clearly remembers every single word. Anger was still evident in his eyes.

Hikaru asked but received Tsurugi's death glare which can kill anyone. He wasn't talking to anyone. Tenma was seeing this but couldn't help and let the striker on his own or else the plan will fail. Everyone in the team was thinking what could have happened that he is behaving like this?

Far from their coach was seeing this but didn't say. But he can't let anyone put anger on soccer, so he made a move.

**Tsurugi?**

**Tsurugi??????**

**He didn't even listened.**

**TSURUGI KYOUSAKEEE!!!!!**

**Tsurugi took a step back and looked at his coach with mixed expression.**

**What???**

**Are you really asking me? I'm calling you almost the tenth time. What the hell are you thinking?**

**It was then he realized that everyone had stopped practicing and was looking at him. He can think of only one word.**

**GOMEIN!!**

**Get out of the field**

**What? Not understanding what he meant, he gave a confused look.**

**I said GET OUT OF THE FIELD NOW! You had done enough practice. Come here and take rest for a while.**

**I can still go on**

**And I say you should get out of field. Don't make me repeat.**

**If someone says to him that, Endou Mamoru never gets serious, he would kill that person.**

**Okay.**

He moved out of the field and everyone resumed practice. Aoi gave him towel and water. he sat on the bench, drying his sweat. He took water and his eyes went on that person. He sighed

**Endou: You should tell her before its too late.**

**Tsurugi: Don't talk like nee san. I kno. Tsurugi's eyes widened...AH Whattt? He looked at his coach awestruck.**

**Endou bended his body a little bit so that only he could hear**

**Endou: You know I have Eyes and you can see everything from here. Don't tell me that the reason of your strange behaviour is some certain person (looking at kirino from corner of his eyes)**

Tsurugi mouthed to say something but couldn't get words. He was well embarrassed, flushed may be angry that his coach noticed. Was he that naïve, that a soccer freak like him noticed. if he can see it, he can't imagine who else have noticed it. Tsurugi cleared his throat before saying

**Tsurugi: It's nothing like that**

**Endou: OOh it's nothing like that. You are so clueless in love Said while smirking**

**Tsurugi's face flushed and a red tint formed on his cheek**

**Tsurugi: That's enough. GHEEZ!!!**

**Tsurugi turned his gaze from his coach.**

After practice ended, everyone bid goodbye to each other.

**Tenma: See you tomorrow Tsurugi**

**Tsurugi: Yeah Bye**

**Tenma: Oh and BEST OF LUCK. said tenma while grinning and smirking**

**Tsurugi: HUH? Best of luck for what.**

He couldn't asked because tenma had already gone. He started his journey toward his destination, not noticing that there was a shadow behind him. It wasn't far when he realized that someone was following him. He turned to look at back and found a familiar figure, it was none other than the only person he doesn't want to see to escape embarrassed. He muster up the courage to ask

**Tsurugi: What are you doing here senpai?**

**Kirino: Well! I'm walking. What else do you think I'm doing?**

**Tsurugi: Was the practice not enough exercise that you are having a walk**

**Kirino: Gheez Tsurugi, you don't understand a joke. Don't you**

**Tsurugi(blushed): huh what? And beside isn't your home the other side. It's almost opposite side.**

**Kirino: I know. I'm going somewhere and this roads leads there.**

**Tsurugi: Okay**

**They walked in silence. Tsurugi took a turn and kirino followed making Tsurugi confused.**

**Tsurugi: Why are you following me? I thought you said you are going somewhere**

**Kirino: Yup I'm and I'm following you because our destination is same**

**Tsurugi: What do you mean?**

**Kirino: Aren't you going to hospital to see your brother?**

**Tsurugi(raised an eyebrow): YUP I'M**

**Kirino: I'm going to hospital to see someone. You don't mind if I walk by your side. Don't you**

**Tsurugi's heart almost skipped a beat.**

**Tsurugi: Walk by my side? No I don't**

**They started their journey. Their was silence until Tsurugi asked**

**Tsurugi: So who are you going to meet.**

**Kirino: A Friend!**

**Tsurugi: Oh. Does that person works there?**

**Kirino: No not at all. he is a Patient**

**Tsurugi: HE? So it's a guy.**

**Kirino: Don't get wrong ideas Tsurugi. He is special to someone I know.**

**Tsurugi: So he is not directly related to you. then why paying visit**

**Kirino: Because as I said he is special to someone I know. Special to friend**

**Tsurugi: Okay. is that friend shindou san**

**Kirino: Nah someone else but Shindou knows him too. wait**

**Tsurugi: What now**

Kirino stopped in front of flower shop. And bought flower. Tsurugi was just looking at her

Tsurugi's POV

She is paying visit to someone who is special to a friend. She is so innocent. why do all of this for someone whom she don't even know directly.

**Kirino: Let's go Tsurugi!**

**Tsurugi: huh yeah let's go. lilies huh?**

**kirino: Yup that person loves lilies**

**Tsurugi: And you say you don't know him directly**

**Kirino: AND I said he is special to a friend who tells everything about him more than his own.**

**Tsurugi: Okay.**

They walked in silence until they reached hospital. the get into elevator and looked at kirino to tell her floor.

**Kirino: 4th floor**

**Tsurugi(blinked): it's the same floor as my brother**

**Kirino: Well there are a lot of room you know on one floor.**

They reached. Tsurugi bid her goodbye and started to walk away

**Kirino: Wait! Tsurugi!!**

**Tsurugi: Now what?**

**Kirino: You are not going to invite me to meet Yuicchi san. I'm hurt. I'll see Yuicchi san**

**Tsurugi: Its not like that I would have but you have to go. okay come.**

He doesn't know but his gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. he don't why

**Tsurugi: Ohayyo nee san! Tsurugi stopped what he wants on seeing taiyou there.**

**Yuicchi: Kyousake! Ohayyo. you are late.**

**Taiyou: Kirino san! taiyou chirped seeing kirino and rushed toward her.**

**Yuicchi: Oh kirino! you are here finallly**

**Taiyou: We were waiting for you**

**Tsurugi: What the hell did he just said? Did he said wait?**

**Kirino: Ohayyo Yuicchi san. These are for you. I hope you like it**

Tsurugi just stood their awestruck, not understanding what is going on here. He raised an eyebrow

**Yuicchi: Thank you kirino. These are beautiful.**

**Kirino: Pleasure is mine and sorry to keep you waiting**

**Yuicchi: No I can understand. But how do you know that I like lilies.**

**Kirino: Isn't that obvious. he pointed toward Tsurugi with her eyes.**

**Yuicchi: I see that's so nice of you**

Tsurugi's mind was flooding with thousand of questions. Suddenly he felt like he is an uninvited guest. He just shouted drawing their attention

**Tsurugi: EXCUSE ME!**

Everyone looked at Tsurugi and saw a questioning look. taiyou opened his mouth to say

**Tsurugi: I'll will come toward you but right now I have more important thing to discuss.**

He turned toward kirino and asked

**Tsurugi: What exactly did that mean? You said you are going to meet someone special to your friend. You didn't told me you were coming to meet my brother**

**Kirino: Does that matter. I mean do I need to have permission to meet Yuicchi san**

**Tsurugi: No I didn't mean that but you could have told me**

**Kirino: Sorry.**

**Tsurugi(facing taiyou): And now what the hell do you mean by waiting amemiya?**

**Taiyou: Well we were waiting for her**

**Tsurugi: You knew she was coming?**

**Taiyou: Of course. we called her here**

**Tsurugi: But why?**

**Yuicchi(cutting his brother): Mind if I tell you kyousake?**

**Tsurugi: N-Nee san!**

**Yuicchi: Well I'm the one who called her here. So no need to get angry on taiyou and special on her. she is a guest. you haven't forgotten manners, haven't you**

**Tsurugi: Gomein senpai. but why is she here**

**Yuicchi: Well she is here because I requested her to help you**

Tsurugi blinked not understanding what his brother is saying

**Yuicchi: SHE IS GOING TO TUTOR YOU**

Tsurugi blinked again and again. He eyes moved from his brother to his senpai, then back at his brother, his mouth hung up and he shouted

**Whatttt?????**

**CONTINUED in next chapter. Enjoy the story**


	9. Love Tutoring

She is going to tutor you!!!

The words that came from his brothers mouth so easily. It took sometime before the information could sink and he blinked before shouting.

Whattt???

Tsurugi couldn't believe that his own brother can do this with him. Even after he knows that I have feelings for her, he still asked her to tutor me. how am I supposed to ignore her.

**Yuicchi: Is there something wrong kyousake?**

**Tsurugi: N-Nee san you can't**

**Yuicchi: But I already did that**

**Tsurugi: I mean you could arrange other tutor. Why disturbing senpai. I mean she has a lot of other important work to do. I can't trouble her**

**Yuicchi knows why his brother is making all this excuses but he is firm, That's the only way to make him express his love**

**Kirino: Don't worry about that. I don't have any problem**

**Kirino said shocking Tsurugi. Tsurugi struggled to find excuses to get rid of the tutoring session.**

**Taiyou: Oh c'mon Tsurugi kun! Why are you so worried? I mean it's your senpai**

**Tsurugi glared at amemiya who smirked at him.**

**Tsurugi: It was your idea. Wasn't it ame baka**

**Taiyou: Nope. It was... he couldn't even finish**

Tsurugi looked at his brother. he couldn't believe of all people he should have. He cursed himself that he ever told his brother about his feelings

**Taiyou: It wasn't Yuicchi san's idea too, you know**

**Tsurugi: Wait What? If it wasn't you two, then Who?**

**Taiyou(grinned): It was TENMA KUN"S IDEA**

Tsurugi flinched in anger and then he remembered tenma's best of luck. So that's why he was saying best of luck. Wait a minute but how did he know... he looked at his brother and taiyou. His brother shook his head before he could ask. He took a hand over taiyou's shoulder and asked

**Tsurugi: I believe you didn't told tenma something you shouldn't have, haven't you amemiya kun?**

**Taiyou gulped and looked at Yuicchi with pleading eyes, who said through his eyes "You deserve this taiyou kun"**

**Taiyou: Um actually ano**

If it wasn't kirino, Tsurugi would have killed her by stopping his oxygen

**Kirino: Ahem! Can I know what this is all about.**

**Tsurugi released and shouted NOO!**

**Kirino blinked in surprise. Okay**

**Tsurugi: I mean there is nothing wrong. Its just that I asked amemiya kun to promise someting but he broke his promise**

**Kirino: That's very bad taiyou**

**Taiyou: Gomein senpai! I didn't did that intentionally. It was just a slip of tongue.**

**Kirino: What was that all about beside**

**Taiyou: Oh it was just about who tsmmmm uhmh**

Before taiyou could explain, Yuicchi covered his mouth. Tsurugi almost got a heartache but sighed in relief

**Yuicchi: It's nothing. Taiyou kun is just over exaggerating. Can we just leave that topic. And come to tutoring**

**Tsurugi: OH tutoring?**

**Kirino: Yeah Yuicchi san**

**Yuicchi: When would you be available?**

**Kirino: Well after practice I'm free. You can say after five**

**Yuicchi: Sounds good, ne kyousake**

**Tsurugi: N-Nee san! I**

**Yuicchi: Face it kyousake! You are doing that. End of discussion. And kirino if he misbehaves or doesn't listen to you, you are allowed to do any harsh treatment. You do have my number too right?**

**Kirino: Yeah but I don't think. I'm gone need this. Tsurugi is cooperative. He is just embarrassed to get tutored by his friend. It's awkward I know**

**Yuicchi: You are so wise. So then he is in your hands.**

**Kirino: Well I'll be going then. Bye Make sure to let taiyou breathe**

**Yuicchi: Bye. I will**

After kirino left both brothers glared at taiyou

**Taiyou: Gomein! it was tongue slip**

**Yuicchi: Don't you think taiyou kun you are getting tongue slip more often**

**Taiyou: I-I am sorry. I will stay quiet**

**Tsurugi: Nee san did you really did that. Why?**

**Yuicchi: Because I care about you. You want to get drop out of school**

**Tsurugi: But why kirino san?**

**Yuicchi: Kyousake! we already had a talk about this. You should be going.**

**Tsurugi: Okay. Good bye**

Next day

**Matsakaze Tenma!!**

**Tenma took a step back because he knew what is coming. An angry Tsurugi, not a good sign**

**Tsurugi: Where do you think you are going? He held him by wrist**

**Tenma: O-Ohayye Tsurugi**

**Tsurugi: Don't play nice with me tenma. Why did you ask kirino san to tutor me**

**Tenma: W-Well Yuicchi san asked for help. Said while grinning**

**Tsurugi: Tenma!!! remove that from your face**

**Kirino san!! Tenma exclaimed**

Tsurugi took a step back and let him go.

**Kirino: Ohayye tenma! what's up**

**Tenma: Ohayye senpai. nothing just talking**

Tsurugi blushed seeing her. Tenma saw red cheeks and smirked

**Tenma: Um kirino san! look there is something wrong with Tsurugi? Why are you red? Do you have fever**

**Tsurugi! Do you have fever? asked kirino while putting her hand on his forehead, which made his blush increase. Tenma grinned heavily at the sight and took a picture without them noticing. Tsurugi removed her hand and said**

**I-I'm fine. I'll see you after practice.**

Okayy

IN THE EVENING

Tsurugi was done arranging his house. He didn't wanted his senpai to see his lazy side. He heard the bell rung.

Coming! I'm so...

Tsurugi's mouth hung open at the sight of pinkette. Well he had never had seen her in normal dressing. He thought that he must look more beautiful in normal wear but he never thought he look dazzling. Her dress was nothing but just casual white jeans and pink shirt but his heart skipped one or two beats seeing her

**Ohayye Tsurugi.**

**O-Ohayye kirino san. come in. Tsurugi took a deep breathe before turning toward her**

**your house is pretty big.**

**Thanks. well my room is on the left from stairs. I'll bring snacks**

**okay.**

Kirino opened the door and took some time to admire Tsurugi's room. There were a lot of books most of which are novels. There were some pictures of him and Yuicchi san and there are 2 or 3 of Raimon's Holy Road Tournment. She smiled seeing this. Her eyes caught the sight of a particular picture, where two young buys are playing and laughing. It didn't took any effort to realizing that those two are Tsurugi's brother.

**Make yourself at home.**

**Yeah. You were kinda cute. said looking at the picture of Tsurugi's youngerself**

**W-What? Tsurugi felt his cheeks burning**

**Lets start. how much do you know**

**The basics.**

**Okay. Then we start from algebra**

**O-okay**

**AFTER AN HOUR**

**kirino looked at Tsurugi, who was hitting pencil with his head again and again, showing that he couldn't solve the problem.**

**Tsurugi!!**

**That's difficult. What the hell is this if x=25 y=34 then ugh?**

**Concentrate!**

**Look here senpai. First this...**

**He didn't even realized that he was almost leaning onto his senpai, none of them realized until**

**So that's how it is ne sen..**

**Tsurugi stopped when he saw how close their faces were...**

Continued Romance in Next Chapter...


	10. Love Blossomed

It was eternity, neither of them moved. Tsurugi's heart beat increased and if he could say kirino could hear his heart beat, they were that close. Tsurugi and kirino blinked one by one, looking deep into each other. Kirino could feel her breathing getting heavier.

They started to close the distance. Tsurugi looked into her eyes, then on her lips and back at her eyes, same with kirino. She closed her eyes when she felt Tsurugi's lips brushing hers and then it happened. Tsurugi just let it stay like this like it was a peck, a peck which wasn't broken, his lips stayed there until he kissed her lower lips and then upper lips, kirino followed, Soon their lips were in synchronization. Tsurugi put his hand on her cheek and then toward her neck. She clenched his shirt. The kiss became passionate. The have to part because of air but their still heads still touching and eyes closed. In that moment, he said it without thinking but he felt like maybe love already had blossom.

I Love you Kirino san

there was silence, she said nothing. And then he felt her lips again and he leaned, starting it again this time with more passion which she replied passionately. He didn't needed to hear. He got his answer through her action, which was enough.

The week passed by with the same routine. She tutored him and then he would pay back by making love. It's not that they had sex or something, right now the only thing he cared is her being with him not that their relationship is what level.

Good luck for the test Tsurugi! she said while giving him a peck

thank you. I'll see you soon

And the time has come, finally the result. He just wanted to pass but he didn't thought of what he got

Good work Tsurugi. I didn't expected that

Thank you sensie

She was waiting for him for about 20 minutes. and then she felt strong hands wrapping around her waist.

I'm not talking to you

I'm sorry, he said while kissing her ear, making her shiver.

hmmm. what you got

why don't you guess

no guessing

85%

Really! she asked turning toward him. he pulled her closer.

Want to tutor me one more time senpai

tutor in which subject?

Love?

You don't need to tutor. With that she leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Maybe he was worried without reason. He was idiot to think that she didn't loved him. When she only truly loved him. Love did blossomed and he didn't even realized it blossomed the first day when they saw each other. The day when they fell for it. Those azure eyes for whom he fell in love.


End file.
